1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multipolar magnetogenerator having a magnetic rotor and an opposed multipolar stator to permit extraction of generated power from output windings wrapping the stator core.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multipolar magnetogenerators are compact and light but can nevertheless generate relatively large energy. Recently, therefore, they are widely used as power sources of engine-driven portable generators, such as power-generating portions of inverter-controlled generators.
In case of extracting different independent outputs, like different voltage outputs, from such a multipolar magnetogenerator, it was a typical way to wrap multiple generating portions of the stator with windings adjusted for required outputs independently as disclosed in Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication hei 7-13405.
FIG. 9 shows the stator 01 of an outer rotor type generator that is the multipolar magnetogenerator disclosed by that publication. In FIG. 9, a stator core 02 has 23 salient poles 02a projecting radially outwardly. Among these salient poles 02a, 15 salient poles are wrapped with power-generating armature coils C1, six salient poles with coils C2 for battery-charging electric power, one salient pole with a single-phase ignition power coil C3, and the last one salient pole with a single-phase power source generating coil C4. The power-generating armature coils C1 and the coils C2 for battery-charging electric power are connected in three phase to generate three-phase alternating-current power, respectively. As such, coils C1, C2, C3 and C4 are wound in a role-sharing manner on 23 salient poles to permit extraction of different voltage outputs.
Although the conventional multipolar magnetogenerator is available for high-output drive, since it uses salient poles independently in a role-sharing manner as power generating portions different in output characteristics, its total output of generated power does not reach the output that should be obtained when making the best use of the true capability of power generation.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a multipolar magnetogenerator operable under sufficient performance of its capability of power generation, nevertheless permitting simultaneous extraction of various voltage outputs, and excellent in spatial efficiency.